


for you (i'd bleed myself dry)

by timelxrd



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Implied Smut, inspired by jodie's rendition of 'yellow' for the children in need album, thasmin, thirteen playing the piano, this is so gay, yall im so soft for jodies voice im not over this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelxrd/pseuds/timelxrd
Summary: YALL JODIE SINGS LIKE AN ANGEL IM FBGJHFGFKJGFIUKJGHIUKJGUIJFJUHKUJHJJGHJKJGKJ(just a little something i just HAD to write after listening to jodie's rendition of 'yellow' by coldplay for the children in need album out soon, its very short but i hope you enjoy anyways!!!!)LISTEN TO IT FOLKS https://open.spotify.com/track/4XnWqGZHjmQaCk5LLaSTDz





	for you (i'd bleed myself dry)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yasminkhxns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminkhxns/gifts).

The pads of her fingertips fall like snowflakes against black and white keys, movements fluid and practised but still delicate in their efforts. 

The Time Lord is dressed solely in the sheets of her shared bed, white linen curled around her form and tucked neatly under her arms. She taps her foot against cool, golden floors to keep her pace in check. 

Yasmin Khan rouses from across the room the minute the piano begins its melody, reaching out for a blanket to wrap around herself. She’d heard her girlfriend play on many occasions by now, but when her lips part around soft, sweet lyrics, she can’t help but gasp. 

_ Look at the stars, _

_ Look how they shine for you, _

_ And everything you do.  _

If the Doctor notices Yaz’s sudden wakefulness, she doesn’t show it, head tipping forward slightly when the song speeds up enough for the muscles of her shoulders and forearms to tense and relax in intermittent bursts of musicality. 

She’s beautiful and charming and funny and she can sing, too? Yaz curls her arms around her pillow, sitting up, blanket pooled in her lap. She would cry if she wasn’t so encapsulated on her girlfriend’s tender words. 

_ I came along, _

_ I wrote a song for you, _

_ And all the things you do, _

_ And it was called "Yellow".  _

At this moment, she’s the epitome of grace.

Yaz captures a tear before it has the opportunity to sink into her pale blue pillow. 

The piano falters, slowing to a gentle pause, and blonde locks tumble over her shoulder despite her clear bedhead when the Doctor turns to regard her smitten girlfriend. “You can join me if you like.”

It truly doesn’t take long for Yaz to make her decision, slipping from the confines of their bed and wrapping her blanket over her shoulders before she sinks into the bench beside her. 

This time, when the Doctor picks up where she left off, her attention is drawn to the human at her side. She’s shy and bashful and affectionate when the lyrics fall like autumn leaves from pink lips. 

_ Your skin, _

_ Oh yeah, your skin and bones, _

_ Turn into something beautiful, _

_ You know, you know I love you so.  _

The crease between her eyebrows deepens on the last lyrics, lashes fluttering closed around eyes which blossom with unadulterated love. Yaz breathes a sigh, head falling to rest against her girlfriend’s bare shoulder so her lyrics surround her in omnipresent form. 

_ You know I love you so. _

It’s a difficult thing to imagine — an over two thousand year old alien capable of loving a twenty year old human in the depths and difficulties of time and space, but, right now? Yasmin Khan has never felt so loved, so cherished, so absolutely, unwaveringly enamoured. 

_ Look at the stars, _

_ Look how they shine for you, _

_ And all the things that you do.  _

Slender fingers slow their pace to a graceful canter until all that surrounds them is their own slow breaths and the rapid drumbeat beneath their chests. 

Yaz leans in, brushing a series of kisses against the Doctor’s collarbone until she’s keening quietly beside her. “Come back to bed. I can’t sing, but I’m sure I can think of something else to show how I feel,” she purrs into the junction of her shoulder and neck. 

Bedsheets flutter as they fall to the floor, fading out the scene before breathy sighs and murmurings have a chance to make themselves known. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! kudos and comments are always appreciated if you have the time!!!


End file.
